The Devil in the Moon
by ocramed
Summary: Usagi as DAREDEVIL! Complete.
1. Beginnings

The Devil in the Moon (Sailor Moon/Daredevil Crossover) – By DS Wynne 

*******

**Disclaimer: "Daredevil" belongs to Marvel Comics; "Sailor Moon" belongs to others.**

**Note: This story is inspired by the movie "Daredevil".  If there is interest, I might continue it beyond the introduction.  Let me know.**

**Special note: WARNING!  This story may contain spoilers.**

*******

In the grand scheme of things, chance and fate manipulate events for a desired outcome.  In one reality, a young boy is blinded by a chance encounter with a chemical accident; in another, a young girl comes across a helpless cat, and freed it from its predicament.  In each case, those incidents would lead them to their future roles as champions of the oppressed and purveyors of justice. 

            But what if those destinies were intertwined in some way?  Would the outcome be the same?  And what would be the ramifications of such a course?  Let's take a look, shall we?

***

            Daddy will be so proud! A young Usagi thought, as she ran to the accounting office that her father, Ken Tsukino, worked at.  She really wanted to show him and her mother that she could get good grades.

            Usagi quietly walked through the private office door, located near the docks, not really knowing that a meeting was taking place.  She was about to open her father's door, when she suddenly felt unease.  She knew her daddy was suppose to be at work, but she wondered why Miss Masumato, her secretary was curiously absent.  Quietly, she opened the door…

            "Boss is real glad that you're 'cooking the books', Ken," said a gruff looking man.

            "I'm only doing this so that my family won't get thrown in the streets," Ken replied.  "Otherwise, I wouldn't be in this predicament."

            Ken Tsukino was a good man.  Unfortunately, he had a bit of a gambling problem.  So, when he hit rock bottom, Ken turned to "The Mob" for a bailout.  And that was a few years ago.

            "I take it that I will be paid as usual…?"

            "Yeah, yeah.  You will."

            "No…" Usagi said quietly.

            "What's that?" said the gruff man, as he handed Ken his payout.

            "Who's there?" yelled Ken.  "Ikari?  Are you still here?"

            "NO!" Usagi yelled, as she ran out of the office and out the door, dropping her report card in the process.  With tears streaming down her cheeks, Usagi blindly ran in front of a forklift, which was unloading some very potent chemicals.

            "Hey kid, look out!" yelled the forklift operator.

            "Huh?"

            SPLASH!

            "AHHHHHHHHH-!" Usagi screamed, as her faced burned, and her senses flared.

            Somewhere outside of normal time and space, Sailor Pluto looks at the events with concern.

            "Crystal Tokyo…will not come to pass."

            "Maybe…maybe not."

            "Your Highness!" Sailor Pluto exclaims, as she whips her head in the direction of her former monarch.  "I…I am surprised to see you here."

            "I've come to assure you that Crystal Tokyo will come to pass."

            "But…the Princess' injuries will prevent her from assuming her role as the champion!"

            "Yes…and no.  There will be…another."

            "Make it stop!  MAKE IT STOP!"

            Since waking up, Usagi was assaulted by the flaring of her senses, particularly her hearing.  And somehow, Usagi was able to discern different shapes and distances.  Still, it was difficult to deal with…especially since she was no longer able to see.

            "Usagi!  It's alright," Ikukku said, as she held her daughter close to her.  "We'll get through this."

            I promise that I'll do right by you," Ken thought to himself, not really sure if he could comfort his daughter as well.

            "Dad?" asked Shango, who was with his father.  "Will Usagi be alright?"

            "She will be, son.  She will be."

***

            A year passes, and Usagi recovers slowly.  Being blind was not something that the Japanese people typically accept as "normal".  Thus, Usagi stayed close to home.  Ikkuku, determined to help Usagi, takes great efforts in finding tutors for her.  One recent tutor, a visiting specialist from China, has worked wonders with the blind.  Ikkuku had heard about this person while doing some research at the local university.  So she invited this specialist to work with Usagi while she is in Japan.  Furthermore, the teacher, named Xu Gua, will also work to strengthen her daughter's body.

            "Usagi?" asked Ikkuk, as she looked at her daughter.  Usagi, wearing a pair of shades, was sitting quietly in the backyard.  She had been practicing her Braille reading.

            "Yes, mother?" Usagi replied.

            "I have someone here to meet with you."

            "Hello, Usagi," Xu Gua said, as she examined the girl.  "My name is Xu Gua, and we are going to be good friends."

            The time between the day Usagi's teacher arrived and the day Xu Gua leaves go by quickly.  Xu Gua (or simply "Sugar") was, indeed, a specialist for the sight impaired.  However, she was also a member of a lost tribe of "Amazons", who specialized in the healing arts and a few esoteric martial disciplines.  According to her tribe's "Lore Keeper", a child of destiny would need to be prepared in order to prevent the end of the world.  The Fates would allow the Matriarch of her tribe to release Sugar from her responsibilities at home to seek this child abroad.  It was by chance that Ikkuku had discovered Sugar's specialty, though the Amazon in question would say otherwise.  Thus, upon meeting Usagi, Sugar knew that she found "the child of destiny".  And from that day forward, and until she had to leave for home, Sugar would hone Usagi newly acquired abilities.

            "Keep it up, Usagi!" Sugar said, as she leaped from rooftop to rooftop.  As far as everyone was concerned, Sugar was treating Usagi for an afternoon of fun.

            "Coming, Sifu!" Usagi said, as she followed.  It had been a while since she enjoyed herself, though she would give up her honed senses for the return of her sight.

            Meanwhile, a meeting at an undisclosed location takes place.

"Now remember, Ken," the gruff-looking man said with menace.  "All you have to do is stretch the truth."

            "What?  Do you think I'd testify against The Boss?"

            "Just want to make sure that you know what you are going to say, Kenny."

            However, on the day of the mob trial, Ken, inspired by Usagi and his family's presence, testified that the business he was an accountant for was laundering money.  Ken knew that he was in a lot of trouble, but, if he could make it up to his daughter, it was well worth the risks.

            "Ken, do we have to?" Ikkuku said, as she was packing her things.

            "Yes.  I don't want you and the kids to get hurt because of me.  You can stay with my brother and his family until all this is over."

            "Ken, just be careful.  I love you."

            "I…love you too."

            No, Daddy, Usagi thought to herself, as she perched on a nearby tree.  Since her teacher left for home, she had ventured out into the world on her own.  She had just come in from practice, when she heard her parents talking through an opened window.  Maybe she could do something to help her father…somehow.

            Ken was nervous, as he walked into the door of his office.  He knew that if he ran away, his actions would endanger his family's safety.  It was better for everyone concerned if he took his "punishment".

            "Hello, Kenny," said Ken's contact.  "I'm glad you didn't run away.  And for that, you have my respect."

            "Let's just…get this over with.  Just…promise me that you'll leave Ikkuku and the kids alone."

            "I promise."

Meanwhile, Usagi had followed her father at a distance.  When Ken arrived, Usagi immediately knew something was wrong.  As she leaped off the roof, she heard the sound of a vehicle speeding off.

"Daddy?  I can't hear you…"

Usagi's senses allowed her to hone on to even the sound of a heartbeat.  She groped her way around the office until she came across the prone body of Ken Tsukino.

"Daddy…"

Two years later, after Usagi, her mother and her brother leaves Japan for San Francisco, somewhere in her old district, a familiar scene takes place…

"Why didn't my alarm clock ring?" Naru said, as she ran for Juuban Middle School.  Funny how both the electricity in the house AND the battery back-up failed!

"Hey, what's that?" she asked herself.  Up ahead, three boys were brutalizing a black cat.

"Hey!  Stop messing with that cat!"

"Oh yeah?" replied one of the boys.  "What are you goin' to do?"

"I'll flatten ya!"

Seeing how Naru was bigger than they were, the boys made a strategic retreat.

"Hello, kitty," Naru said, as she picked up the injured cat.  "Hmm.  Why do you have a bandage on your forehead…?"

Across the street, Setsuna Meioh (aka "Sailor Pluto") watches the scene unfold.  She was, of course, dressed in civilian clothes.

"And so it begins, albeit differently," Setsuna mused to herself.  "Young Naru will take up the role of 'Sailor Moon', and the rest of the Senshi will follow.  Prince Endymeon will awaken as well…as an ally to the Senshi in general, as both they and he recover the Silver Millennium Crystal.  Together, while fighting their enemies, they will continue to search for the whereabouts of The Princess.  How that will play out will be interesting in the least."

Ten years later in San Francisco, California…

            "Okay, hand over your wallet!" said a would-be thug.  In the more seedy portions of the city, such as the Tenderloin, it was very easy to get into trouble.

            "Please!  It's all that I have!"

            Thankfully, there was someone there to take care of such difficulties.

            WHACK!

            Dressed in a red ninja-type outfit, made from leather and had horns, which covered from head to toe, Usagi retrieve her club (which bounced off the thugs head).

            The thug got up and turned to see the person in question.  

            "The Oni!"

            Silently, Usagi began to beat up the thug.  Unfortunately, he apparently had friends nearby.

            Bang!  Bang!

Not that it was a problem for Usagi, since she had heard the chamber of the gun being "chambered".

            At any rate, Usagi leaped off the side of building, and wade through the thug's friends.  One by one, they all went down.  As soon as the cop sirens were heard, Usagi turned her attention back to the victim, checked him out, and leaped out of the alley. 

            Later, Usagi arrived home, entering through a secret door way on the roof.  Thanks to her inheritance from her father's untimely demise, Usagi bought a home in Japantown, and equipped it with things that she might need to fight crime.  Most importantly, Usagi bought a sensory deprivation chamber that allowed her to sleep comfortably.  Afterall, she had to be on her best if she wants to do her work at the Japanese consulate as a law clerk.

            Usagi, once inside, removed her mask and rubbed her short crop hair.  Since taking up the role as "The Oni", Usagi found it necessary in cutting her hair.  An incident that took place years ago taught her that long-hair was a liability.  Once she showered, Usagi played her messages.

            "Usagi, this is your mother," the message began.  "Your brother has been injured.  Please return home.  I know that you think we abandoned you, but…just come home."

            BEEP!

            Usagi thought for a moment.  Five years ago, her mother remarried, and took her son Shingo with her back to Japan.  Since the Japanese didn't take to the handicapped too well, Ikkuku thought that it would be best if Usagi stayed in America.  Besides, Usagi was already an adult, so Ikkuku no longer had any responsibility to her daughter.  Normally, Usagi would just turn her back on the whole thing, but…she had to see if her brother was okay.  Thus, with determination, Usagi made her decision. 

            She was going home.

Author's note: So this is just a short story with Usagi in the role of Daredevil.  If the story continues, you'll learn that Shingo had become a police officer (Detective) in the hopes of finding his father's killers.  And the Sailor Scouts were able to win against their various enemies over the years (with a little guidance from Sailor Pluto) without their Princess.  However, Usagi and the Scouts will cross paths, when they learn that there upcoming foes have more in common than they both realize.  In the meantime, Usagi, in her role as "The Oni", will meet Shingo's senior partner…a certain high-caliber martial artist that possesses an unusual curse (guess who).  Anyway, let me know what you think.  Ciao!


	2. Homecoming

Devil in the Moon – By DS Wynne 

*******

**Disclaimer: "Daredevil" and "Sailor Moon" belong to other properties.**

**Note: This is a fusion fan fiction.  Enjoy!                                                                                                                                                **

*******

Raye Hino finishes her evening prayer, and thinks about what as been occurring lately.  For years, the Sailor Senshi have searched for the missing "Moon Princess", all the while fighting various minions of the so-called "Negaverse", as well as other dark forces.  She was proud that their leader Naru, also known as "Sailor Moon", has taken the first steps in re-establishing the rein in what had been "The Silver Millennium", even though she herself is not royalty.  And so far, none of the Scouts have pressed the issue of the eventual establishment of a monarchy, particularly when the future was up for grabs.  At least, that is what Sailor Pluto has said so far.

Raye leaves the confines of the Cherry Hill Temple to secure its gates.  Since her grandfather has turned over the main duties to her, Raye has taken her duties as a Shinto Priestess seriously, though she rather have sought a full-time career as a professional singer.

As Raye checks the gate, she hears something stumble behind her.  Raye quickly turns to see what was going on, prepared to use her Sailor Senshi powers if necessary.  There, right in the middle of the courtyard, was a familiar "face".

It was the Red Oni.

"S…sorry about this," the leathered-clad girl said, before collapsing.

"Usagi!" Raye said, as she rushed towards the fallen girl.  Raye immediately placed the girl's head on her own lap, and slowly removed the Red Oni's mask.  She could see the cuts and bruises that covered her face, as well as Usagi's vacant eyes.  Raye knew that the girl was blind, but, importantly, she knew that Usagi was the Moon Princess.

During the Sailor Senshi's fight with the Black Moon Family, Raye and the rest of the Sailors went to a possible future, where Usagi the Neo-Queen of Crystal Tokyo, while Naru was her Champion.  So when the Sailor Scouts discovered the identity of the Red Oni, there was an attempt officially make contact.  However, Sailor Pluto forbade this, particularly since Usagi had a role to play…

**"Homecoming"**

Two weeks ago…

"I tell you, Usagi, I can't wait until we get to Tokyo!"

Sitting next to law clerk Usagi Tsukino on a direct flight to Tokyo from San Francisco was her friend and co-worker Minako "Mina" Aino.  As the only other "Westernized" Japanese of Usagi's age, Mina began her work at the Japanese consulate in San Francisco at the same time that Usagi did.  Since then, the two have been good friends, especially since neither one were considered to be "real" Japanese. 

"Usagi, do you think that your brother will be okay?"

"Mother says that Shango hasn't woke up from his coma yet, so I really don't know."

"Yeah."

When the two arrived at Narita International Airport, the two were greeted by their governmental contact.

"Greetings, Miss Tsukino, Miss Aino," said the man, as he bowed.

"Thank you, Mr. Formosa," Usagi said, as she bowed likewise.

"Likewise," Mina said, as she bowed.

"I do hope that you had a pleasant flight," Formosa said, as he escorted the two to the baggage claim.  "I apologize for the reason you are here, Miss Tsukino."

"Don't worry about it, Mr. Formosa," Usagi replied.  "I am used to tragedy."

"Oh, don't say that," Mina said.  "We get through this together."

"While you two are here in Japan," Mr. Formosa began, "I want to go over the plans with you to host a gathering at our consulate in San Francisco.  Miss Nabiki Tendo wants our cooperation to kick-start a possible business venture that could be quite beneficial to the residents of Japantown, in the city of San Francisco."

"I didn't know Miss Tendo wants to open a branch of Tendo Enterprise in America," Mna interjected.

"Indeed she does," Usagi said.  "According to what I 'read', Nabiki 'The Ice Queen' Tendo wants to be the richest woman in Japan.  Already, she's the 5th richest…and she's only in her mid-twenties."

"Sounds admirable."

"I am glad," Formosa interjected.  "You two will have an opportunity to meet with her in person, when Miss Tendo makes her official announcement of her project at a party next week."

Once the Mina and Usagi got her bags, Formosa gave the women the use of a governmental car, particularly in light of Usagi's current problems.  Immediately, Usagi asked their driver to go to Tokyo General Hospital, where her brother was being kept.  

"Excuse me," Usagi began, "We are looking for the room of Shango Tsukino."

"And you are…?" began Nurse Ohara.

"I'm his sister Usagi."

Before the nurse continued, a doctor comes up to the information desk.

"I'll take it from here, Susan," the doctor said.

"Of course, Doctor Mizuno," the nurse said, before returning her duties.

"Hello.  My name is Ami," the doctor said, as she shook Usagi's hand.  "I will be working on your brother's case."

"Hello, doctor," Usagi said, as she took Ami's hand.  "May I see him?"

"Certainly."

When they arrived to Shango's room, Usagi could tell how weak her brother's life signs were.  She also could tell that her brother was not alone.

"Inspector Saotome," Ami began.  "This is Shango's sister Usagi."

"Uh, I'm pleased to meet you," Ranma said, as he stood up.  "Shango told me all about you."

"And what do you think of me now?"

"He didn't do you any justice.  Would you like to have my seat?"

"I'm fine, Inspector.  I just want to hold my brother's hand for a moment before going home to my parents."

"Of course.  And please, call me Ranma.

"I'll leave you two alone," Ami said, as she began to walk out.

"Uh, I'll get us some juice, Usagi," Mina said, as she walked out of the room.

"Fine," Usagi replied.

As Usagi took Shango's hand, she wished that she had been there for her brother.  Perhaps then, he wouldn't be in a coma right now.

Tokyo Police Inspector Ranma Saotome was a sharp martial arts master from the Nerima district.  He's seen many things over the years, particularly after becoming a police office (a martial artist's duty was to protect the innocent, right?).  And from all that experience, he saw something odd.  Shango's sister moved in a precise manner, as if she was trained in the Art.  

But his curiosity will have to wait.  Right now, he owed it to Shango to be there for his sister.

"Don't worry.  I'll get the bastards who did this to Shango."

***

"So, how was the trip?" Ami asked, as she took a sip of her green tea.

"Oh it was fine.  How's the gang?" Mina replied.

Ami and Mina were sitting in a corner of the hospital cafeteria.  They both made sure that their conversation was not being heard.

"Well, Naru and Momaru are getting engaged."

"Get out!  I thought those two weren't serious?"

"Naru finally came to her senses and dumped her ex-boyfriend, and Momaru came to his senses by admitting his love for Naru."

"Even though we had already found the Moon Princess?"

"Well, you know what they say about adversity bringing people together and all."

"And the others?"

"Makoto is still on that 'Iron Chief' program, and Hotoru is still pursuing her degree in astrophysics at the Nekomi Technical Institute.  Haruka and Michiru are in Europe, where Michiru is giving a concert.  Oh!  And Luna and Artemus are fine.  You know that they've been living with me ever since Hotoru went to college."

"That's nice.  I'll definitely visit Artemus while I'm here.  What about Setsuna?"

"That's the thing.  No one knows where she is.  And it's been a few years since she lat attended our annual 'meeting'."

"I know.  I hope she's okay, and not brooding somewhere."

"I hope so too.  By the way, how is Usagi doing?"

"She seems sad all the time, Ami.  From what I can recall, she has never gotten over being estranged from her family.  The only time she seems 'alive' is when she fights a criminal."

"I see.  So you've been tagging along whenever she's this 'Red Oni'."

"Yeah.  I hope the data I sent you was helpful."

"Indeed.  I hope to one day cure the Princess of her blindness, so that she could take her rightful place as the Queen of Neo-Tokyo."

"You know, you almost sound like Setsuna."

"Hmmm.  You're right.  I better get out more."

The two had a good laugh.

So, Usagi thought to herself, as she continued to hear Ami and Mina's conversation.   I'm being watched after all.  But why are they doing so?

No one knew the extent of hyper-senses, but Usagi could hear and discerns sounds many floors away.

"If you want, I can take you home…"

"That's all right, Ranma.  My friend and I have been assigned a car to chauffer us around.  But I appreciate the offer."

***

After going to her assigned hotel (Usagi wasn't ready to see her mother just yet), Usagi cleaned herself up and got dressed for her "second" job.  She then snuck up to Tokyo Tower, and climbed to the very top.  From there, she extended her senses, which she does every time she visits a different city.  Then, she puts on her mask and throws off her trench coat.

The Red Oni has returned.  

Now, Usagi thought to herself, to find out who put Shango into the hospital.  And with that, she leaped off into the darkness.

"Shouldn't we do something?" asked Sailor Moon.  Ever since she received the word that the Moon Princess had returned to Japan, Naru was anxious in meeting her.  She had met Usagi's older self, and was quite taken by her kindness.  Maybe if Naru makes her acquaintance, Usagi can be put on the road to spiritual healing.  At the moment, the Inner Sailor Senshi keeping watch at a distance.

"I agree!" Luna said.  The Moon Cat was worried that the Moon Princess could get hurt.

"I'm sure Usagi will be fine," Artemus replied.

"She certainly seems confidant," Sailor Jupiter.  "Sailor Venus, is she THAT good of a fighter?"

"Yes," Venus replied.  "I've seen her perform stunts that are truly unbelievable."

"Her strong 'chi' has something to do with her prowess, I wager," Sailor Mars interjected.  "You really think you could cure her of her blindness, Mercury?"

"I am investigating the possibility," Sailor Mercury replied, as she used her Mercury computer and visor to analyzed the Red Oni.

"Guys, we better get going," Tuxedo Mask said.  "We don't want to loose track of her!"

And off the gang goes.

Epilogue:

"You have been very stubborn, Sailor Scout," a voice from the darkness spoke.

Sailor Pluto, whose clothes were in rags, spat blood at her captor.

"You'll never get the information you seek, General."

Then an electrical surge coursed through Pluto's body.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH-!"

"Enough.  Take her to her cell.  We'll try again tomorrow."

And with that, Pluto disappeared.

"First, that mortal policeman interferes with my plans, and now the Sailor Senshi.  Sigh."

Miss Tendo?

Nabiki Tendo opens her eyes.  She scanned her plush office before focusing on her secretary.

"Miss Tendo?"

"Yes, Yuki?"

"Mr. Formosa of the Foreign Ministry's Office of Business Affair is here to see you."

"Excellent.  Show him right in."

**Tbc.**

**A/N: Finally, a new chapter!  As you can see, we KNOW who's the main enemy, but we have yet to know WHY.  That story will unfold slowly, but surely.**

**Next time: As The Red Oni re-acquaints herself to herself to her old digs, she runs into the Sailor Scouts.  Unfortunately, the meeting doesn't go as well as the senshi had planned.  Plus, Usagi has a run-in with Police Inspector Ranma Saotome, and sparks fly!  Be here for "Chance Encounters", next time on The Devil in the Moon.  See you then!**

****


	3. Chance Encounters

The Devil in the Moon – By DS Wynne 

*******

**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon" and "Dare Devil" belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a "fusion" story.**

*******

As Naru and her guardian cat entered the gates of the Cherry Hill Temple, she could hear the police sirens emitting from Downtown Tokyo.  According to what she saw on television, the vigilante known as "The Red Oni" was on the run from the law, and that a police officer was involved.  Quickly, Naru went up the stone steps and headed straight for the temple's main door.  Then, she recognized a familiar face.

"Look!" Luna cried.

"Momaru!" Naru called.  "I'm glad you came."

"I got here as soon as I could," Momaru Chiba replied.  Ever since Usagi returned, he was trying to sort out his feelings.  On one hand, Momaru is supposed to be her future husband and co-ruler of Crystal Tokyo, and yet he loved Naru.  Hopefully, things will sort themselves out.  "The others are inside."

Naru and Momaru walked into the temple's residence, and saw the other Senshi milling about.  They could also see a very injured Usagi, who was still wearing her costume.  Ami was attending to her wounds, while the others sat about.

"How is Usagi?" Naru asked, as she and Momaru entered the room.

"Thank goodness you are here!" replied Minako, who was still blaming herself for failing her best friend.

"Usagi is suffering from exhaustion and lacerations, but is otherwise fine."

"Who could do such a thing?" asked Rei.

"Whoever did this, he ought to get a pounding!" Jupiter replied.

"Do you know who did this?" asked Artemus returned from the outside.  He was keeping watch until Naru and Luna arrived.

"I would like to know that as well," Luna asked.  She was worried about Usagi, even though she had rebuffed her advances.

"Some guy named Bullseye, I think," Minako said, as she frowned.  "He was the one who killed-"

"No.  I killed her."

"Usagi, please, you mustn't stress yourself!" Ami replied.

As the war of wills had commenced, Naru couldn't help wonder if Usagi was indeed Neo-Queen Serenity.  In the distant future, Serenity was a confidant, kind monarch who was beautiful on both the inside and on the outside.  She also wondered how she could "see" everything, even though Serenity did not have normal sight.  Maybe Usagi had not "evolved" yet.

"Usagi, listen to Ami," Minako, as she comes over.

"Why should I?  You lied to me.  Ever since I came here, people have been using their agendas to get to ME."

*******

**"Chance Encounters"**

*******

"Usagi, do you need-?"

"I will be fine, Mother.  I took care of myself up until now, haven't I?"

As Usagi leaves the house that once belonged to her father Kenji Tsukino, her mother Ikuko found herself being held by her second husband Ichiro.

"I wish Usagi was not so distant," Ikuko lamented.

"The girl will be fine, dear.  These things will take time."

As Usagi walks to the park in the Juuban district, a prefecture of Tokyo, Japan, she couldn't help wonder about the impact she is having on the city's underworld…

FLASHBACK 

Snake desperately ran from the club as quickly as possible.  If the Boss caught wind that some "oni" had disrupted the drug transaction at "The Barracks", Snake was a dead man.  With the Red Oni on his tail, Snake may not get a say in the matter.

The drug dealer went down into the subway, jumping the turn-stall in the process.  He knew that the subway train ran on the hour by the hour, so his much needed escape route would soon arrive.

With the Red Oni on his tail, Snake may not have a say in the matter.

The Red Oni leaped from the sidewalk and down to the platform in one jump.  Crouching, she extended her senses…

There!  The Oni picked up a scent…and a pounding heartbeat.  Her prey was in the vicinity.

Slowly, Oni stood up, and took off one of her Billy clubs from her thigh.  Then, Oni casually walked to the nearest support column, and whacked it once.

PING!  PING!  PING!

In her mind's "eye", Oni determined the scene before her.  She made out the features of her environment, as well as her prey.

"Give it up!" The Oni bellowed.  "There's no place to run."

The Red Oni, through her hardball tactics, had determined that "Snake" mad have information on who had her father killed.  If necessary, she will have to beat the information out of him.

Snake took out his pistol, and readied himself.

Suddenly, an express train comes rolling by.  The sudden noise distracts Oni long enough to allow Snake to cock his gun.  This action was not lost on Oni.

BLAM!  BLAM!

Oni deftly dodges the bullets, as if they were moving through a tub of molasses.

Snake peered from behind his column, wondering where the Oni went…

Suddenly, Snake was grabbed from behind, and was thrown against the wall by the train tracks.

BAM!

Snake desperately tried to get up, but he ended up twisting he ankle in the process.  Then he heard the wailing of a train…

"Help!  I can't get up!" Snake cried.

The Oni looked down, looked at the incoming train and then looked down again.

"I'll help up, but you have to tell me about Kenji Tsukino's murder."

"Huh?"

"Time's a-wasting, Snake-chan."

Snake knew what she was talking about.  When Kenji died, he had been a teenager.  At the time, he was trying to make a name for himself.  But, in order to get started, he had to work his way up the criminal ladder.  So, on the night Kenji died, Snake serves as "look-out".  However, he knew what would happen to him if he spilled his guts.

"Please!  I can't."

"Then I guess this is it, then.  Good-bye…"

BLERGH!  BLERGH!  BLERGH-!

"Nooooooooooooo-!"

From out of nowhere, The Oni whipped out a specially made fishing pole, and had then cast her line.   In a split moment, Oni hooked Snake's belt and reeled the dope dealer in, and out of harm's way.

As Oni walked towards Snake, she could tell that he had urinated on himself.  He was also scared spitless.  Oni then reached down and grabbed Snake by the collar.

"You tell your boss that he will pay for his crimes against the Tsukino family."

POW!

After knocking Snake out with a single punch, Oni left the train station.  Whether she knew it or not, the Red Oni had been followed.

"Whew!" said Sailor Moon.  She was glad that Usagi didn't kill the man.

"I told you she wouldn't do it!" Sailor Venus replied.

"But does the Princess have to be so brutal?" Luna asked.  She wanted to make sure that Usagi could become the queen she is destined to be.

Humph! The Red Oni thought to herself.  Who are they to judge ME?

The Red Oni had sharp enough hearing to literally hear a pin drop from far way.

I might have to deal with them soon.

END FLASHBACK As Usagi strolled through the park, she couldn't help but wonder when THAT CAT will stop following her.  For the past week, a cat with a weird marking on its forehead was watching her every move.  So far, its presence has given her much information about these "Sailor Senshi", especially what role her friend Minako playing.  For now, Usagi will play it by ear. Meanwhile, Police Inspector Ranma Saotome was in the park exercising, as well as contemplating on the emergence of this "Red Oni" business.  On one hand, have gone up, thanks to this vigilante.  On the other hand, he did not like the idea of some shinobi running around in his city.  The curious thing was that the Oni was looking for the murderer of Shingo's father.  Was this Oni connected to this case?  Before he could contemplate this thought further, Ranma spotted a familiar face. 

"Oh, hello Miss Tsukino!" Ranma yelled.  "It's me, Ranma Saotome!"

"I'm blind, not death Inspector Saotome," Usagi replied with amusement.

"Oh, sorry about that."

"Not a problem, Inspector."

"Please, call me 'Ranma'."

"Okay…Ranma.  So, what are you up to?"

"Well, I work out in the mornings.  I'm a martial artist, you know."

"Really?  What a coincidence, so am I."

"Yeah, right."

"No, really.  I came out to practice my tai chi."

"Well…I can see that.  Can you show me your style?"

"Alright."

Usagi, was wearing her traditional Chinese clothes, stretched her limbs, which were followed by a few moments of meditation.  Then, she went into her tai chi forms.

"Wow," Ranma said to himself, as Usagi moved with grace and skill.  As a martial artist himself, Ranma could tell that Usagi had the skills of a true master.

And then, it was all over.

"That's pretty good," Ranma said.

"I should hope so," Usagi replied, as she took out a towel from her gymn-bag.  "It took me ten-plus years to learn.

"Now why does that sound familiar…?"

"Hey, you want to get some tea?  There's a coffee shop two blocks down."

"I know the place.  Lead on."

While Ranma and Usagi continued to talk, Luna the Guardian Cat lamented.

"This is NOT good," Luna said to herself. 

Meanwhile…

"But I didn't say anything!" Snake yelled.  "Please!"

"What is he talking about?" asked one guard to another.

"I don't know, but I'm being annoyed by it," replied the second guard.  "Hey!  Knock it off!"

Suddenly, Snake caught on fire.

"AH-YIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-!"

"Put him out!" yelled one of the guards.

"That's that," Nabiki said to herself, as she opened her eyes.  For Nabiki Tendo, failure was not an option.  Which is why  "Snake" was punished for his sloppiness, from the comforts of her Downtown office.  Still, Nabiki now knows about the impending threat.

Picking up her private line, Nabiki dialed the number of her personal retainer.

"Bulls-eye, I got a job for you."

**Tbc.**

Next time: It's party time!  As Nabiki Tendo celebrate her new business venture in America, Ranma and Usagi develop a budding friendship…just as disaster is about to strike!  Be here for "Party of the Dead", next time on "The Devil in the Moon".  See you then!


	4. Final Act, Part One

The Devil in the Moon – By DS Wynne 

*******

**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon" and "Daredevil" belongs to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a fusion story.**

*******

**"The Final Act"**

*******

Usagi Tsukino, sometimes called "Serena", slowly woke from her reverie having sustained massive damage from her encounter with the somewhat demented "Bulls Eye".  She immediately stood upright with a start, sensing that she was surrounded by a group of people.  They seemed very familiar to her, in spite of being blind.

"Mina?" Usagi asked.

"I'm here, Usagi," Mina replied.  "It's okay, you're amongst friends."

"Am I?" Usagi replied, as she pulled away.  "The fact that you seemed familiar with these 'Sailor Scouts' tells me that you are connected with them."

"Yes, yes I am," replied Mina.  "I am sometimes called 'Sailor Venus' when I am an activated Sailor Scout."

Luna the Moon Cat went up to the blind girl.

"Are you…the Moon Princess?" the cat asked.

"So what if I am?  I'm BLIND.  Besides, I don't care about that sort of thing.  I rather be the protector of the weak, rather primp around."

"But your blindness does not matter!" Naru interjected.  "I believe in you."

"Humph."

"So, what happened?" asked Rei.

"Yeah, did that Bull's Eye creep do this to you?" asked Lyta.

"You should trust us," Ami said.

"Look, whatever happens, you're safe with friends," Mamoru said.  He wasn't sure what to make of this girl.  Was Usagi supposed to be the love of his life?

Usagi sighed.

"Well, you know that everyone in Juuban was invited to attend Nabiki Tendo's gala?  You know, the one that celebrated her early success as a business woman?"

Everyone nodded.

"Well, it all started normal enough.  Mina picked me up from my mother's home, and…"

FLASHBACK

"Lighten up, partner!" Mina chided.  "You should enjoy yourself."

"Yes, I suppose so, but with Shango in the hospital and all…"

"I know, I know.  I'll TRY to enjoy myself."

At the gala…

"Thank you for joining me in celebration of my success," Nabiki Tendo proclaimed from her podium.  "As citizens of this fare city, I implore you to enjoy yourselves.  So, let the party begin!"

"YAY!" yelled the crowd.

A short time later…

"So, Miss Tsukino," Nabiki began, as she walked up to one of her many guests.  "How's is the party?"

"It's fine, I guess.  Mr. Formosa is really interested in cementing the agreement between your company and your American counterpart."

"That is true."

"And he also stands to make quite a bit of money as an investor, too."

"You know about that?"

"Who doesn't?  The fact that the government has not brought this up as a conflict of interest says much about your and Mr. Formosa's appeal."

"I see.  If you excuse me, I must attend to other matters.  Enjoy yourself, Miss Tsukino."

"Thank you, Miss Tendo."

 Usagi slowly made her way through the throng of crowd, using her hyper-senses to do so.  However, she stopped when she felt a familiar signature.

"Hello, Inspector Saotome," Serena said.

"Hello, Miss Tsukino," Ranma replied, who was providing security for the event.  "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"I am, Inspector.  And you?"

"Eh, I rather be doing something else, but Nabs appreciates the assist."

"'Nabs'?"

"Oh, Nabiki Tendo is…a family friend."

"Oh, I see."

An awkward silence occurs.

"Would you, eh, I mean-" Ranma stammered.

"I would love to dance with you, Inspector," Serena replied.

"Uh, thanks."

As the two danced, Mina could help but admire the fact that the two made a cute couple.

"Hey, Mina," Molly said, as she and Darien walks up to their friend.  "How's the party?"

"I'm having a great time.  Say, what are you two doing here?"

"Well, as you know, my Mom is a member of the local Chamber of Commerce, and Darien is my date, of course."

"Yeah."

"So, how's the Moon Princess?"

"Well, she's starting to loosen up, thanks to that police officer."

"Inspector Saotome?" Darien asked  "I hear that is an unorthodox cop."

"Well, he seems to get results," said Lyta, Amy and Reye walks up to the assembled group.  "He and his cop buddies are frequent customers at my restaurant, so I get all of the juicy details."

"Really?"

"Really," said Amy, who is a Forensics Scientist at the Tokyo Police Department.  "That, I can concur."

Meanwhile, Nabiki goes to Fuji Formosa, who was having dinner with friends.

"Having a nice time, Mr. Formosa?" Nabiki asked.

"Quite," Formosa replied.  "You certainly know how to throw a party, Miss Tendo."

"Thank you.  Anyway, I want you to enjoy yourself.  After all, this could be you last night on Earth."

As Nabiki left Formosa's table, Nabiki used her cellphone to make a call.

"'William Teal'." Nabiki simply said, before hanging up.

Serena's ears picked Nabiki's words.

"Inspector, I…have to go," she said.

"Was it something I said?"

"Oh, no.  I just have a busy day ahead of me, that's all."

"Can I, at least have lunch with you tomorrow?"

"I…appreciate that, Inspector."

And with that, Serena walked off.

A sometime later, as Nabiki's guests were filed outside, Inspector Saotome was seeing to their safety.

"Have a safe trip home, Mr. Formosa."

"Thank you, Inspector."

And off Formosa goes.

As his car rounded the corner, a lone biker heads towards him.  The lone man grinned, as he pulled out an ordinary pin, and threw it at Formosa's driver…

POW!

With the dead driver suddenly slumped over, Formosa's vehicle careened out of control…

CRASH!

Formosa slowly got out of his car, just as the man tried to make a second pass…

CLUNK!

A red, leather clad figure lands onto top of Formosa's car, lands onto to the ground, and begins to run towards the lone rider.  Just as the rider was about to run the leather-clad stranger, the leather-clad stranger jumps up, and performs a "Sonic Kick".

POW!

This action knocks the man off his bike.

The Red Oni pulls out her escrima sticks, ready for battle.

"Oy," the man said, with an Irish accent, as he wipes the blood off of his chin.  "So, you must be 'the Red Oni'.  I dinnae know that you would be a lass."

"Whoever you are, I'm not going to let you hurt anyone," Oni said.

"Well, we'll see about THAT."

The two started to trade blows.  Somehow, the Oni's opponent was able to anticipate her every move.

"Nice one, lass," the man said, as he threw long knives at the Oni.

The Oni deflected the shot with her sticks, but the newly revised trajectory targeted an incoming cop car…

CRASH!

Slumped over, the driver careened into a set of park cars, causing a huge explosion…

BOOM!

The force of the explosion blew the Red Oni away.  However, as she sailed, one of her fighting sticks left her hand; the Red Oni's opponent took this opportunity to re-direct her weapon into-

"Urrgh!" yelled Formosa, as he keeled over.  Just as he fell, Inspector Saotome and his men turned the corner.

Gingerly, the Red Oni got up, tried to find her foe, who was nowhere to be seen, and quickly left the scene.

Inspector Saotome picked up the weapon that killed Fuji Formosa, wondering what to do next.

**Tbc.**


	5. Final Act, Part Two

**The Devil in the Moon –By DS Wynne**

****

**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon" and "Daredevil" belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a fusion/crossover story.**

****

**Part 5: Final Act, Part 2"**

****

Setsuna Meioh stepped away from her portal, perturbed at the turn of events. With the Outer Sailor Senshi on stand-by, it was time to put a quick end the developing events. She also knew that her past self would be unable to do anything about the present predicament, as long as "The Last Negaverse General" held her past self captive. Sometimes, temporal mechanics was SUCH a pain in the behind.

"Setsuna, I am glad that you could make it," Naru ("Sailor Moon") Osaka said, as she came to meet the Senshi of Time. "Serena is inside."

"'Serena'?" Setsuna said with a raised eyebrow. It still galled her that Usagi would use an Anglicized name. Then again, the Moon Princess was an American citizen now.

"Yes, on."

When Setsuna and Naru went to the living room, Setsuna could see that the other Sailor Senshi were tending to Usagi's needs. She then turns to look at Mamoru ("Tuxedo Mask") Chiba, who was leaning on a wall inside. Mamoru nodded to Setsuna; Setsuna returned the nod.

With that out of the way, Setsuna went to Usagi, who was laying down on a futon.

"Princess Serenity," Setsuna began. "My name is Setsuna Meioh. I am the Guardian of the Gate of Time, as its protector."

Usagi sighed. She was tired of dealing with these freaks. And this was coming from a blind woman!

"I'm neither this 'Serenity' person, nor a princess. I'm just a blind person with a special gift."

"In a previous life you are," Setsuna encountered. "In spite of your condition, it is imperative that you embrace your heritage."

"And what is that? What could you possibly need a blind woman for?"

Setsuna sighed. From her observations, she could tell that the Moon Princess was trying to maintain a tough exterior. Then again, considering what had just happened a few hours ago, it's not surprising why Usagi was behaving so bitter…

**FLASHBACK**

With Inspector Ranma Saotome, TMPD, after her, for the apparent murder of Mr. Formosa, The Red Oni was not taking any chances. For one thing, Ranma was an accomplished martial artist in his own right. For another…for another…

Usagi was falling in love with the Policeman.

Before Formosa's death, she and Ranma spent the day together. In spite of his tough exterior, he possessed a type of introspection that was quite charming. After their first date, it had started to rain, and it was during that she found out about Ranma's "secret". Usagi, thanks to the outline that the rain was making, "saw" Ranma's transformation.

"I guess you want to end this date early…" Ranma-chan said with disappointment.

Usagi responded by holding Ranma-chan's cheeks.

"Just tell me this. Were you born a boy or a girl?"

"I was born a guy," Ranma-chan said defiantly.

With that, Usagi kissed Ranma-chan deeply.

"I love you for your soul, and for your company," Usagi replied. "I can't see, remember?"

Ranma-chan smiled. Ever since her beloved Akane Tendo died years ago, he was hoping if she would ever love again. Usagi, who judge her with her heart, accepted Ranma-chan, warts and all.

"Can we…get out of the rain?" Ranma-chan asked.

"Sure thing…Ranchan."

Ranma-chan smiled.

And now, her beloved Ranma was after her, determined to take the Red Oni down for a crime she did not commit.

"Hold it!"

The Red Oni turned to face Ranma, who was in a loose fighting stance. They were on top of one of the building near the waterfront.

"Leave me alone! I didn't do it!"

"Doesn't matter. I got to take you in."

With that, Ranma rushed at Oni, who dodged the attack. Oni countered by using multiple side-kicks, followed by a back-flip.

Ranma narrowed his eyes. He swore that the moves were familiar to him.

Oh well, Ranma thought. Time to but an end to this quickly.

Without speaking a word, Ranma performed a "Chestnut-on-an-open-fire" technique, which was quickly blocked by a counter. He then used a kicking version of the same technique, and that was blocked as well.

Then it dawned on him.

"Are you…Joketsu?"

"Huh?" Oni replied. How did Ranma know about the Amazons?

"Well?"

Oni sighed. She didn't want to do this, but her love for Ranma was more important than the consequence that might occur.

"Because, Ranma, my teacher is an Amazon."

Usagi took off her mask, revealing her face.

"You…you're 'The Red Oni'?"

"Yes, Ranma," Usagi replied sadly. "And I didn't kill Mr. Formosa either."

"No, I did," said a voice.

Usagi senses spiked as she detected an incoming object.

"Ranma look out-!"

Ranma was pushed out of the way, just as Usagi felt a sharp pain in her back. When she fell, she could tell that several spikes had penetrated her back.

"Usagi? USAGI!" Ranma yelled, as he went over to his beloved.

"Ranma…?"

"Aw, look at that," a man said, with an Irish accent, as he stepped from the shadows. He wore a trench coat, punk gear, was bald, and had a "bull's eye" stenciled into his skull. "See what heroism gets ya?"

"Why you bastard!" Ranma yelled, as he went in to charge the man.

The man smirked, as he flowed into Ranma's attack. Somehow, the man was reading his opponent's moves.

"Well, I didn't know the Oni was your sweat-heart," the man said jokingly. "The name's 'Bull's Eye' and you're interfering with my assignment."

"Well, your name is 'Dead'!" Ranma replied.

The two exchanged blows, though Ranma was slowly getting the upper-hand.

"You are going to wish that you weren't born," Ranma said with determination.

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing!"

Bull's Eye threw an object past Ranma.

"Ha, you missed!"

"Did I?"

The object bounced off a nearby vent, and hit Ranma in the back of the head.

"OW!" Ranma said, as he was forced down.

"Looks like you loose, guy," the mad Irishman said, as he was about to shank Ranma…

THUNK!

Bull's Eye went sailing over the wall, and down towards the streets below. Oni managed to rush the assassin, after managing to pull out the spikes from her back.

"Ranma? Ranma!" Usagi managed.

"Ow, that guy is good," Ranma said. "What's his beef anyway?"

"He's the assassin that murdered Mr. Formosa, though I don't know why. Ow."

"Well, I need to get you some help," Ranma said gingerly. "Then I can go after that-EERK!"

Usagi had applied pressure point onto Ranma, rendering unconscious.

"I'm sorry, Ranma," Usagi said, as she picked up the police Inspector. "This is MY fight. I don't want anyone else to get hurt because of me."

With as much strength as she could muster, the Oni managed to move a few blocks away. In a coffee shop, she acquired a glass of cold water.

"Are attending a costume party or something?" the waitress asked, after handing over the cup.

"Something like that," Usagi replied. After dousing water on Ranma, she told the waitress to call a cab to take her friend home. Once she paid the cost, Usagi stepped out. She then placed her mask back on, and went to face Bull's Eye again…

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Well, as you can see, I didn't fare too well," Usagi said with a smirk. "Bull's Eye is still out there I'm afraid."

"Well, then it is a good thing I have arrived," Setsuna said. "Naru, hand me the Silver Millennium crystal."

Naru nodded, as she materialized the crystal, which she has used to fight evil for many years. It floated to Setsuna.

"Perhaps by learning of your heritage, you will garner the strength you need to defeat this Bull's Eye person."

Even blinded, Usagi felt and "saw" the crystal. She was fascinated by what could be revealed by embracing her "heritage".

"I'll…do it."

The Scouts smiled.

Meanwhile, a certain assassin enters the grounds through the gate of the Cherry Hill Temple.

"Well, well, well," Bull's Eye said. "It looks like I've finally tracked you down, lass."

Bull's Eye pulled out a blade.

"I'm going to have fun tonight!"

**Tbc****.******

**Author's note: So, should Usagi regain her sight? Or should it become something more? Let me know.**

**Next time: It's showdown time! The Red Oni v. Bull's Eye!**


	6. Final Act, Part Three

**The Devil in the Moon6 – By DS Wynne **

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon", "Daredevil" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a fusion, crossover story.**

****

* * *

"Good evening, Miss Tendo," said Miss Nora Osaka, Nabiki Tendo's secretary.

"'Evening, Nora," Nabiki said, as she walks into her office.

"Miss Tendo, you've received a call from the police department. It's about Inspector Saotome."

"Oh?"

"Yes. Apparently, he received some injuries from an assailant while on a case."

"Thank you, Nora. By the way, please hold all calls until further notice. I'll be in my office doing some work."

"Very well, Miss Tendo."

When Nabiki went into her executive office, she locked the door behind her. And then, she sat in her chair, and went into a deep meditative state…

When "Nabiki" appeared, she was now a "he". Now appearing as a male version of Nabiki, the man went into the center of a darkened room, where a past version of Sailor Pluto was being bound by chains while sitting in a chair.

"Hello, Moment," the man smirked.

"P-Prince Lunarite," Pluto managed. "What do you want?"

"What I want is revenge, on the Moon Kingdom. You do remember the reason, right?"

"You disobeyed a direct order, if I recall."

Lunarite's eyes flashed, causing Pluto to be struck by etheric energy.

"Ahhhhhh-!"

"Wrong response. But, then again, it's been a long time since you and I have been…together, remember?"

Lunarite stroked Pluto's left cheek. Then, from nowhere, he pulls up a chair.

"Let me remind you what happened that night, when the Moon Kingdom was attacked by the Negaverse…"

**

* * *

**

**Part 6: Finale, Act Three **

* * *

Usagi Tsukino, as per future-Sailor Pluto's instructions, embraced the Silver Imperium Crystal, as Naru Osaka handed it to her. At first, she felt as if she was falling into a bright light. Then, she realized that her vision was slowly returning to her. When her vision cleared, Usagi realized that she was in some place…a place with broken-down ruins. When she looked up, it had dawned on her that she wasn't looking at the Moon; she was looking at the Earth!

"Hello, my daughter," said a voice.

Usagi turned around to see a beautiful woman. She had white hair, arranged in a dumpling hairstyle, and a long gown. There was a crescent symbol etched in her forehead.

"Who are you?"

The woman smiled sadly.

"I am your mother, Queen Serenity of the later Moon Kingdom. And you are my daughter, Princess Serena."

Usagi was taken aback.

"No. I'm not a princess. Princess' have fairy tale endings and live in castles."

"My daughter, Fate can be a cruel master. In your past life, you were taken away from me by an attack from the forces of darkness, and you were blinded in your new one. Of that, I am sorry."

Usagi wanted to embrace this woman, whose sadness exceeded her own.

"Couldn't something have prevented all this?" Usagi asked.

"Aye, but because of the failure of my brother, the kingdom fell."

"Tell me, what happened?"

Serenity looks away for a minute.

"Lunarite, my younger brother, was the protector of the Moon Kingdom. It fell upon his shoulders to keep watch while the dignitaries from throughout the Silver Millennium attended a special banquet held in your honor. Then again, I would have held one anyway just to lighten the mood."

Meanwhile…

"And so I held my post, as I was instructed to," Lunarite says. "And then you showed up."

"You're blaming this on me?" Moment replies.

"Of course. You were upset that your father had insisted that you marry some nobleman on Earth, just to cement alliances amongst the Atlanteans. And so you came to me, threatened to commit suicide if you had to go through to wedding. And because I loved you, I decided to relieve you of your burden. So you and I ran away to get married."

Meanwhile…

"And because both Moment and Lunarite were away from their posts, that allowed Queen Beryl and her minions from the Negaverse to attack the Moon Kingdom and elsewhere."

"So, what happened to this Moment and Lunarite?"

"Having received word of the attack, Lunarite returned, albeit too late. Moment had to defend the Time Gate from further attacks, especially after most of its defenders have been perished."

Meanwhile…

"You remember the devastation, right?" Lunarite says. "Serenity had already used the Silver Imperium Crystal on our people, sending them to the future. But for me, because of you, because I left my post, I essentially broke my oath to defend the kingdom. As a result, I was cursed to become a wandering shade, inhabiting bodies until the day the rightful heir to the Silver Imperium Crystal is restored to power."

"What good does that do now?" Pluto says. "You're a criminal! In fact, had you not tried extort the Moon Princess 'present' father, she would not have ended up becoming blind!"

"That was a lack of foresight on my part."

"And why do you have a female body?"

"For two reasons. One, no one will suspect a woman for being a master criminal, and two, the Silver Imperium Crystal is only effective in the hands of a woman. Being in control of Nabiki Tendo's body will allow me to achieve those ends. And now that my niece is here, I can make her give me the crystal…and then I will be the one who will usher in the age of Crystal Tokyo!"

Meanwhile…

"Oh, my kami!" Usagi said.

"I know, dear. My brother's anger has made him insane, and only you can mollify him. You must embrace your heritage, my daughter…"

FLASH!

"Princess?" asked Naru.

Usagi opened her eyes. Instead of darkness, she could see patterns of colors. Her extraordinary hearing gave those patterns definition, creating three-dimensional imagery to Usagi. She could make out an image of Naru, whose aura shone brightly.

"Naru…isn't it?"

"Yes, Princess, we are here."

"Call me 'Usagi'," Usagi said. "I had formalities."

"Hey, partner," Minako said.

"I ought to clock you for your duplicitousness, Mina."

"My, aren't we using big words this evening."

Usagi stuck out her tongue.

"Princess, we have to act now," Setsuna says. "My past self is in danger at the hands of your uncle. He's taken the form of Nabiki Tendo…and had been responsible for what had happened to your father, Kenjiro Tsukino."

"I know. I also know what YOUR role has been in all this, too."

"…"

"We can deal with THAT later, right now, I got to get up."

"Usagi, you should exert yourself!" Naru says.

"I have to. There's an uninvited guest hanging about this place."

"Then, let us-"

"No," Usagi said, as she puts on her mask back on. "This MY fight, and I owe Bull's Eye for what he has done."

"Come out, and play, lass," yelled a voice from the temple's courtyard. "I'll be nice."

Usagi extended her senses. She could see Bull's Eye's aura through the walls of the domicile. She then smiles.

"This is going to be SO good…"

Outside, Bull's Eye flipped his blade casually. Though he is far from being religious, he was religious enough to be respectful.

SMACK!

Bull's Eye barely got out of the way of the thrown billy-club. On the roof, Bull's Eye could see the silhouette, in the full of the Moon, of…

…THE RED ONI!

"You could have simply come out without the theatrics, luv," Bull's Eye smirked.

"And miss the opportunity to showboat? Please."

'Oni leaped off the roof of the temple, and landed in front her opponent.

"Let's boogie," Oni said, as she got into a fighting stance.

"Let's," Bull's Eye replied.

The fight was intense to be sure. Bull's Eye threw a punch, while the 'Oni countered. A kick here was met with a trap there, and so on. What was different this time was that 'Oni was trying to keep the battle close. She knew that her opponent's strength was his deadly accuracy with thrown weapons, and could make anything into a weapon. Eventually, even Bull's Eye caught on to what 'Oni was trying to do.

"Keep away from me!"

"Aw, I thought that I was your number one girl!"

And, with swift movements, 'Oni pressed against different parts of Bull's Eye's body. And then, she stepped back.

"Now, let's see if- URRK!"

Bull's Eye's body began to spasm uncontrollably. He tried to pick up his throwing dagger, but found that he couldn't hold it correctly.

"What did you DO to me?!"

"I simply applied pressure points to make your body forget how to handle tools," Oni smirked. "In effect, you are as helpless as a little baby!"

"NOOOOOOO!"

"Oh, yeah!"

And with that, 'Oni cold-clocked Bull's Eye.

"That was, so neat!" Naru said, as she and the rest of the Sailor Scouts went out into the courtyard.

"Yeah. I'd forgotten that part of the 'Blind Arts' included pressure points. Silly me."

"…"

"Anyway, I got a meeting to attend to. Pluto, when the time has come, deal with your past counterpart."

"And we'll take care of this piece of trash," Minako says.

And with that, the Red Oni leaps towards her destiny.

A short time later…

"So, you've come at last," Nabiki Tendo says, as she slowly turns around. "I will assume Bull's Eye failed in his mission."

The Red Oni stood in front of Nabiki's desk, having successfully circumvented the building security.

"You cannot continue your evil ways…uncle."

"So, you know of your past," Nabiki smirks, as she rises. With very little effort, she kicks her oaken desk twenty feet out of the way. Then, out of thin air, she pulls out her old Silver Millennium era sword. "That crystal of yours will belong to me, since I assume that the only way to know of your past is by embracing your heritage, Silver Imperium Crystal included."

'Oni took off her mask.

"If the crystal is all that you wanted, then you shall have it."

Nabiki looks at Usagi.

"This has to be a trick or something."

"No trick. I'm tired of the fighting, and the death. I don't know if using the fall of the Moon Kingdom and the death of my father is good enough. I freely give the crystal to you, uncle."

With that, 'Oni presented the Silver Imperium Crystal to Nabiki.

Hesitantly, Nabiki took the crystal in her free hand. When she did, she was engulfed in a white light…

Prince Lunarite found himself in the ruins of the Moon Kingdom. Standing before him was-

"S-Serenity! Then I was a tricked-"

"No, uncle," Usagi said, as she appeared by her mother side. She now appeared in her full Princess form, complete with dumpling hair and crescent moon symbol on her forehead. "Haven't you heard anything that I have said? I'm tired of all this."

Then, Usagi turned to her mother.

"Mother, I know what uncle did was wrong, but can we not settle things peacefully? You gave me an opportunity to seek relief, please do the same for your brother."

Queen Serenity looks at Usagi, and then at her brother. Perhaps, there was wisdom in her daughter's words.

"Lunarite, I'm…sorry for placing that curse on you. I consider yourself redeemed."

Lunarite looks at his once-sister in shock.

"You expect me to forgive, just like that?"

"No, brother, I do not. Perhaps time-"

"Time? TIME? Here!"

In disgust, Lunarite tosses the Silver Imperium Crystal to Usagi.

"I reject your offer. In fact, I don't want ANYTHING to do with you. Ever!"

Then, everyone is engulfed in a flash of light…

Nabiki opens her eyes, as did Usagi.

"You may keep the crystal. I will find my OWN path, and create my own empire. And I will spare your friends lives, just because I want to be nice for a change. But mark my words, 'niece', this feud of ours is not over, not by a long-shot!"

The Red Oni shakes her head sadly, as she puts back her mask.

"Then you know how to reach me."

As she turned around, the 'Oni pauses.

"But mark MY words when I say that I will bring your criminal empire down, one way or another."

And with that, she leaves.

A few days later…

"And in other news, the Tendo Corporation has decided to reassess its foreign investments, in light of the sudden death of the Foreign Minister. Furthermore, the head of the Tendo Corporation, Miss Nabiki Tendo, has decided to go on a well-deserved vacation. We wish Miss Tendo well. This Trisha Takamura, signing off."

CLICK.

"Well, it looks like Nabiki is going to get away with murder," Minako says, as she munches on poki sticks, while she and her friend Usagi are sitting in the park. "At least your brother and Ranma will be fine."

"Yeah, at least for now," Usagi replies. "So, do you think you can manage living in Japan for now on?"

"Yeah, I'll manage. Oh, and Naru wants to let you know that you will still allow her to have custody of the 'you-know-what'."

"Hey, I got my own abilities to deal with. Besides, I don't know if I could wear short skirts while fighting crime."

"Hey, if I can do it, so can you."

"Yeah, right!"

As the two continued to converse, Usagi looks up at the morning sky. While she doesn't have "real" vision, she has received something that was nearly as great. In everything, she saw…rainbows. Kinda nice actually. Will she ever regain her sight? She didn't know the answer to that, and Sailor Pluto certainly wouldn't tell her about her future. But whatever the outcome, the Red Oni is more than ready to face it head on.

Maybe I should grow out my hair, Usagi thought. Nah!

Meanwhile, across town, Bull's Eye was in jail, trying to pick up his knife and fork in order to eat his meal. At the moment, he was being held for the murder of the Foriegn Minister, pending a trial. So far, he was having difficulty re-learning how to use the simplist of tools.

"One day, lass," Bull's Eye grinned evily. "One day..."

**Fin.**


End file.
